Magical Aura
---- Magical Aura (精神 気力, Seishin kiryoku) is also known as Ki Aura or "Soul Energy" is an aura given off by any and all living creatures. An aura is known to be given off by all living creatures as the Ki that makes up the colorful aura runs through the bodies of every lifeform of Firdaus. Believed to be the essence of the soul, auras take on many different shapes and colors. Description The Magical Aura, as mentioned above, is an aura found to be given off by all living creatures that inhabit Firdaus from plants to animals this aura is made up of the natural Ki that flows out of the body and back into the air around them as part of the natural cycle of taking in, producing, and refining Ki energy within the body. Auras have existed for as long as life on Firdaus has but it has gone unnoticed by many until the ability to utilize Ki to produce magic was gifted to humans by the great and powerful dragons. Mages possess the ability to see the auras of other creatures as well as manipulate their own due to their sensitivity to Ki as a result of their training. The majority of plants and animals of Firdaus possess weak auras that would barely register to any mage not specifically searching for Auras. These auras are known as standard auras as they make up the majority of all living things, these auras are often possessed by those with no ability to manipulate and harness Ki for the use of magic and is an easy way to pick out a mage from a regular human. The second type of aura is an advanced aura, this aura surrounds the body of a mage like a colorful cloak, being much easier to recognize than the barely visible auras non-mages give off. The third type is a master aura, often wielded by fully trained mages who have learned how to manipulate and harness Ki to their full potential. While this may not look much different from advanced auras the true difference that any mage worth their salt will be able to pick out is the fact that Master auras give off what many call a "Magical pressure" often feeling like a slight downward pull as if gravity is a bit stronger around the individual. The exact strength of this pressure depends on the mage but regardless no mage will begin to give off this slight pressure until they have reached their master aura. The final and considered the most powerful type of aura is the Monster aura only known to be given off by high-class mages such as those ranked at Five Gold stars. The aura surrounding users of this magnitude is often much larger than the simple cloak possed by others often covering a five to a ten-foot radius around them and have a magical pressure capable of bringing weaker mages to their knees. These auras have even been known to take on different shapes depending on the mood and feelings of the user. However, mages have become able to not only suppress but even hide their auras in some cases through their ability to manipulate Ki. This allows magically sensitive to be around those with high magical pressures with no ill effects and also allows mages to hide their true power until they feel the need to reveal it. Master auras and higher also have the ability to block and move projectiles away from the user, the magical pressure given off by the aura knocking them from the air Trivia Category:Ki Ability Category:Ki Manipulation Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Ki